forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Eaters
Space Eaters A rare threat that lurks both within space, found in isolated pockets and hidden among the worlds and some left drifting through space. These are beings born from lumps of mass from Chaos's dead body left untouched and unmoved by the energy that helped to shape the current universe. This energy grew, the sparks of the Mother's life returned and they started to once more return to living things. Shaping into large and powerful creatures, which look like Jellyfish to most who look upon them. Though this is rare, even if they are massive in nature, sometimes thousands of miles long they are such a small and isolated species that seeing one every thousand years is the most common. When they do appear, they are seen by billions as Space Eaters as the name applies, need to devour everything around them in order to continue their life cycle. They have been known to devour moons and planets, though these appear to be the younger of their kind as the long they last, the smaller they become. Some have even said their species blends in with those around them and hides on worlds, a way to try and keep their species alive. Considering most every world considers their kind to be threats, most worlds if not entire systems work on campaigns to try and kill them, a war against worlds if one would. This is to help ensure that their worlds aren't swallowed whole by these beings considered to be monsters. Bodies It is more than just looking like Jellyfish their bodies made of luminescent mesoglea. Shapes within them reminding people of stars in the way that they flutter and move about. They are thick bodies with large bulbs that protrude long tendrils with thick mouths at the end which grow in size the further down they go. At the ends of their bodies are what appear to be long lengths that appear like ribbons, each of them are covered in what appears to be feathery growths making them look like lace. These forms have no limbs, no features but appear to be anomalous beings. Within the center of their beings is a powerful core, when they break down moons and worlds, it is pulled apart and sent through their beings and circulates around their core, creating the same reaction one would see in a sun to help power them and in allow them to continually move and even hibernate. As they grow older not only do they grow smaller but they start to develop new and unique features, a humanoid head growing from their first frill making it appear like a hood and a second from their bottom frill, this one appearing almost like a tunic. Eventually they start to become humanoid beings, what some thing are mermaids in their shape. These beings fly along ships almost like Eidolons, but because of their numbers these 'beings' are not identified as Space Eaters nor are they considered to be anything but myth or rumor. Within this second form they appear almost like human beings; their long tendrils shifting and locking together into a single long tail with their feathers locking together into what appears to be fins, giving them the mermaid like appearance though it is closer to eels or snakes. From that their frills have all but vanished though a section appears around the hips and loops around the lower back, this is repeated around the shoulders and shoulder blades. Lastly there appears to be a set covering the backs of their hands. In this case their cores appear in the center of their chests, covered in the same luminescent mesoglea the same as their fins. Though this mesoglea also appears like hair, draping over their body and curling across their face. In their final form they appear the same size as humans and have a near humanoid form, nearly entirely human in both shape and nature. They look like normal in almost all forms, though they have oddly translucent eyes that look almost like glowing, reflective light. Their fins remain though in this case it stays on their their hips, wrists, and ankles, though they made be short they still exist. They have strange coloration that appear across their body, covering their fingers and some of their hands, their feet, parts of their eyes and faces, and even across their stomachs and chest. They still retain their strength from their more titanic forms and the ability to exist within the vacuum of space. These beings are extremely trans-formative in their form and shape, living beings who can freely change the shape of their outer layers and their flesh, they are living beings which allow themselves to freely change and transform things from height, weight, skin color, even their splotches and shapes. They are perhaps one of the most highly adaptive living beings on the world, second only to the Elder Gods and their ability to reshape and reform their flesh, a trait they both seemed to have gained from Chaos. Though while able to change these aspects, they can only do so after taking their second form and not beforehand. Core The core of their being much like one has said is the center of their being, seemingly a miniature sun which continues to burn and gives them all of their power. These cores are made of Mana made physical and given strength beyond what most can understand. Not only does this connect them to the center of Mana and magic itself but it means much like Fae they are considered to be artificial Mana Wells, in this case the Mana Wells are so powerful they can be used to fuel entire planets for years on end. Each core however has a point until they end up burning out and collapse in upon themselves. These cores are extremely thick, seemingly made of pure metal and segmented into pieces almost like an unpeeled orange, though it has thick tubes between each small node of the core, these seemingly fuel the reaction through circling the Mana between them almost like a reactor. Digestion These kind do not eat or devour things in the traditional status or ideally made; when something is torn apart and pulled into its body the Mana from whatever it eats is pulled apart absorbed into their being and pulled into their flesh and being, circulating through them before ending up at the core and rotating through its being as whatever it has eaten is taken in chunks, rotating around the core and acting as protecting layer until its fully broken down and digested, helping in their beings becoming even more physical and their beings evolving to their second state. Life Cycle First these Space Eaters come and put their children, usually one or two into the heart of a dying super mass star, this star existing as a giant furnace. As the star dies the energy is pulled into the egg going from a super mass star about to become a black hole into what appears to perhaps be a coffee or orange dwarf where they remain. Soon after the egg hatches, within moments the creatures awaken and come free, born to their already massive size in moments. When in this giant form it usually takes these beings six to seven hundred years for them to have eaten enough and have reached full maturity in this form. During their time they do in fact grow smaller but in return with both their tendrils and mouths but their long bells instead grow larger and larger, this makes it appear almost like giant dresses which slowly filter and and begin to loose size breaking away into Mana and nebulatic gasses which help to seed new stars. Soon they transform into their second state, in this form they are mostly light and parts of energy and their lace. They transverse the voids of space for years, sometimes hundreds of years as they float through space hoping to find worlds extremely rich in Mana and places they can rest. They fall to the planet and hide staying in places where Mana flows so freely and entirely that they can reach their second form without being killed or needing to eat worlds. Soon they reach their final stage, they enter into a final form where they can hide inside of the cores of worlds if not at centers of Mana. Within this core they feed, transformed and shaped in new ways to which they become their final state and form. Within this form they have reached the peak of their strength and beings, it allows them to enter and fly between stars freely. Star Gestation Within the center of their being is a star waiting to be born, as they go from their first to their second form of course they break away both gasses and energy to become nebula in the future but their transformation can take years and light-years. When they finally do reach the point in which they transform the breakdown of their being changes and finally breaks apart, their bodies erupt in light and Mana finally becoming and being born again as giant stars, to which they free themselves in their second form. Mana Wells Within the Space Eaters an overly powerful Mana Well. They themselves being a source of Mana, not unlike what one would see coming from nature itself. While in this case, it's the most powerful and brilliant of Mana Wells that helps to bring about the sparks and ignition to the universe itself the same Mana found within nebula and the cores of entire worlds, it is still something that people will be able to draw from as if it were any other source of Mana. Meaning that they can be used to have Mana pulled from them as a sort of magic based battery. Though it should be noted that when a person uses this Mana Well, they take in the affects of Nature Light, meaning every spell is extremely powerful, given even more ability and strength behind it, often times these spells are two to three times as effective as a normal spell would be. This Mana well is also highly reactive and also highly dangerous their cores being intense Mana Wells that are reactive to other Mana Wells around them, their power can be used and filtered through all things, beyond the normal source of Mana. If one were to have them they could help to terraform a planet if need be, or even help to burn it down. This power within them is born from the pull and devouring of Mana during their developmental years and as such is connected to all other sources of Mana.